d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorak WindBlade
Lorak WindBlade CR 35 Lorak appears as an elf of middle age with a mane of white hair and a weathered face. The Grey Elf’ eyes hold years of pain and solitude and his presence unnerves those whose faith is true. Male Grey Elf Fighter 13 / Wizard 14 / ArchMage 4 / Elven High Mage 3 / Rogue 1 CG Medium Humanoid (Elf) Init +8; Senses Listen +19, Spot +5 Languages Common, Elvish, Draconic, Sylvan (comprehend lang. at will) ---- AC 26, touch 22, flat-footed 14 (+4 Dex, GaDr`eel +5 Full Plate) hp 310 (HD 13d10+39(Fighter) , 14d4+42(Wizard) , 4d4+12(Archmage) , 3d4+9(Elven High Mage) , 1d6+3(Rogue)) Immune magical sleep effects Fort +23, Ref +21, Will +24 ---- Speed 30 ft. (6 squares), base movement 30 ft. Melee +27/22/17 base melee, Ranged +26/21/16 base ranged; Melee+34/29/24/+32/27 (1d8+20, +7 Aurorum Windblade; 1d8+15, +5 Adamantine Longsword); Melee+36/31/26/+26/21 (1d8+20, +7 Aurorum Windblade; 1d6+3, +1 Mace, light); Melee+30/25/20 (1d6+8, +3 Drow Long Knife); Melee+27/22/17 (1d6+5, Unarmed strike) Atk Options Spells, Sword “Combat Gear '' +3 Drow Long Knife ; +1 Mace, light: Ghost Touch, Bane ; +5 Adamantine Longsword ; “Windblade” +7 Aurorum, Bane: Undead, Keen, Everbright Longsword. “Armor”: GaDr`eel* HellPlate Armor of Windblade +5 full plate: Acid Resistance(20), Cold Resistance (20), Great Spell Resistance (SR 21). *Note: GaDr’eel is a sentient lower planar being capable of transforming into full plate armor. ---- Class Spells (CL 21th; base DC 19; cast Wiz 6/6/6/10/6/5/5/5/5/4 per day): 9th— “Gate” x2, “Power Word, Kill”, “Time Stop”. 8th— “Dimensional Lock” x2, “Dispel Magic” quickened “Fireball” quickened, “Lightning Bolt” quickened 7th— “Teleport, Greater” x3, “Lightning Bolt”''maximized'' 6th— “Quickshift”, “True Seeing” 5th— “Cone of Cold” x2, “Telekinesis” x2, “Teleport”, 4th—“ Dimension Door”, “Ice Storm” x2, “Sonic Orb” x2, “Spell Enhancer” 3rd— “Dispel Magic” x4, “Fireball” x3, “Fly”, “Haste”, “Lightning Bolt” 2nd—''Hold Person'', Suggestion", “See Invisibility”x2 , “Bull’s Strength” , “Invisibility” 1st—''Charm Person, Identify, Sleep, “Burning Hands” , “Magic Missile” x2 0—"Detect Magic", "Know Direction", "Light", "Mage Hand", "Message", "Open/Close"; † Already Cast ---- Abilities STR 20, DEX 19, CON 17, INT 27, WIS 16, CHA 18. SQ: free search chk for concealed/secret doors, Low-light Vision, +2 Saves vs. Enchantment Spells and Effects; Feats: Armor Proficiency: heavy, Armor Proficiency: light, Armor Proficiency: medium, Epic Spellcasting (Arcana), Epic Weapon Focus, Epic Weapon Specialization: Longsword, Greater Two-Weapon Fighting, Greater Weapon Focus: Longsword, Greater Weapon Specialization: Longsword, Improved Initiative, Improved Spell Capacity, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting, Maximize Spell, Necropotent: Longsword, Perfect Two-Weapon Fighting, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Skill Focus: Knowledge (Arcana), Spell Focus: Universal, Sudden Maximize, Sudden Silent, Tower Shield Proficiency, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Focus: Longsword, Weapon Specialization: Longsword. Skills Bluff +8, Climb +15, Concentration +23, Craft (Armorsmithing) +12, Craft (Blacksmithing) +10, Craft (Bowmaking) +10, Craft (Weaponsmithing) +13, Decipher Script +18, Diplomacy +5, Handle Animal +12, Intimidate +24, Jump +6, Knowledge () +13, Knowledge (Arcana) +49, Knowledge (Dragons) +11, Knowledge (Dungeoneering) +10, Knowledge (Forbidden Lore) +11, Knowledge (Ghost Lore) +11, Knowledge (Illithid Lore) +9, Knowledge (Krynn High Sorcery) +10, Knowledge (Local - Elf, Drow) +9, Knowledge (Local - Elf, Moon) +9, Knowledge (Local - Elf, Star) +9, Knowledge (Local - Elf, Sun) +9, Knowledge (Local - Evermeet) +11, Knowledge (Local - Underdark) +9, Knowledge (Monsters) +11, Knowledge (Nature) +10, Knowledge (Portals and Gates) +13, Knowledge (Psionics) +12, Knowledge (Religion) +11, Knowledge (The Planes) +15, Knowledge (Undead) +16, Knowledge (Underdark) +14, Listen +19.5, Move Silently +11, Open Lock +8, Profession (Soldier) +5, Ride +14, Search +10, Sleight of Hand +9, Spellcraft +48, Spot +5, Swim +15, Tumble +8, Use Psionic Device +5, Use Rope +5. Possessions combat gear plus: A string of small pink pearls (necklace) (3,500gp ); Ceremonial electrum dagger with a star ruby in the pommel (1,050gp ); Gold & Platinum Bracelet (570gp ); Gold and ruby ring (7,000gp ); Jeweled electrum ring (5,000gp ); Sapphire pendant on gold chain (1,750gp ); Large fist sized diamond (15000gp) Boots, Riding (1 ); Breeches/Pants, Cotton; Robes, Desert ; Buckle, Plain; Cloak, Cotton; Coat/Jacket/Jerkin, Cotton; Gloves, Leather ; Noble`s outfit; Pads, Knee ; Shirt, Cotton/Linen ; Coconut ; Tunic, Cotton ; Ale, gallon ; Apples (1 ); Bread, loaf (2 ); Coin: cp (9) ; Cheese, hunk of (1 ); Coffee ; Flour, Wheat (3lbs ); Goblin liquor (cask) ; Honey ; Chain (10 ft.) ; Liquorice root (4 ); Mead, elven (6); Molasses ; Pepper (1oz) ; Rice (5lbs ); Wine, common (pitcher) ; Wine, fine (bottle) (4) ; Bedroll (1 ); Blanket, winter; Block and tackle ; Book ; Bottle, wine, glass (2 ); Cable (50 ft.) ; Canvas (sq. yd.) ; Chalk, 1 piece ; Crowbar (2 ); Flask ; Coin: sp (5) ; Glass Cutter ; Grappling hook (1 ); Hammer ; Inkpen ; Ink (vial) ; Key (3 ); Mirror, silver ; Music Box ; Paper (sheet); Sealing wax (1 ); Signet ring, gold ; Waterskin (full) (1 ); Wick, Candle ; Fairy Dust; Flash Grenade (2); Ice chalk (2); Steel coin (5 ); Bones; Carpenter`s tools; Elven Harp, Hand ; Fireproof Spellbook ); Harmonica ; Holy Symbol, Bronze; Holy Symbol, Gold ; Holy symbol, silver ; Holy symbol, wooden; Hourglass ; Locksmith`s tools ; Magnifying glass . “Magic”: Ring: Sustenance; Ring: Wizardry III ; Harper Pin (lesser) ); Boots of Elvenkind ; Amulet of Health +6 ; Heward`s Handy Haversack ; Portable Hole ; Amulet of the Planes ; Boots of Elvenkind ; Cloak of Elvenkind and Resistance +4 ; Deck of Many Things; Globe of Sunlight; Horseshoes of Speed; Lantern of Brightness ; Silent Portal Disk; Ring: Bright Evening Star; Ring: Floating; Ring: Swimming; Wand: Magic Missile (3) (Charges: 34) ; Wand: Lightning Bolt (6) (Charges: 50) . ---- Notes: Powers: Lorak inflicts +1d6 points of damage against any attack vs liches Lorak has +4 bonus to his Will saves vs any spells cast by a Lich Lorak can at will: Detect magic Detect Undead Comprehend languages Mage Hand (25lbs limit, 50ft range)*thought to be psionic in nature. Sense Planar portals Lorak can 3xday: as a standard action Hold Portal Summon Item (any item on the same plane that Lorak is in tune with, weapon, armor etc.) Open a conduit between the positive material plane and himself and either use this power to heal or affect undead. With a touch he can use the power to heal 6d6 points of damage, or inflict 6d6 points of damage to any undead. touch attack required DC20 reflex for half damage. Can send telepathic messages to individuals he knows in case of emergency. In dire circumstances this telepathy has been known to cross planes. ---- Category:CR 35 Category:Fighter Category:Wizard Category:ArchMage Category:Elven High Mage Category:Elf Category:Rogue ----